My life as a monster
by thy mousse of Cloud's hair
Summary: well, um the title says it i wanted to be a monster so i wrote in the life of a monster i hope to write lots on this subjuect so it could be a kind of series! also it is my first attempt at serious writing so be kind or i'll cry R


I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I rubbed it with sympathy

A/N: Be kind to this story this will be a serious of lots of different monsters I hope you enjoy R&R

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I rubbed it with sympathy. I was feeling sad and mad at myself because I knew I should have put bait inside the sewer so those unsuspecting humans would be lured into it. Oh, my stomach let out a lurch. Oh, pain and agony why come to me not to another monster! Well, I guess it had come to another monster but it still came to me the worst. I mean I was about to die here!

I looked to my side there were my two best friends in the whole world, sewage monster A and sewage monster C. We did everything together from comforting each other to traveling around together. I don't what I would do without these guys they were always there for me, without them I would probably be……….._dead. _But, at this moment I was about to eat them all up for supper. You know hunger is a very powerful thing. You start hurting or even killing the monsters and things you love just for food…just to stay alive.

"What do you have there, SMC?"

That's what Monster A always referred to us to, SMC or SMB. It stood for Sewage Monster C or B, whatever one we were. Hell it beat always saying the whole thing out 24/7! I always just referred to saying A or C it was easier to me. But C always just referred to us as him or you. Sure, we had names, what was mine…let me think…oh, screw it I don't remember! Anyway those names were just for the humans to tell us apart, not for us. All our kind were referred to as letters, nothing more.

"Oh, nothing you guys would like I think."

"It wouldn't be food now would it, C?"

"Well…I'm tellin' ya you guys wouldn't like it!"

At this point A jumped on top of C trying to get whatever he had. Typical, we went through this everyday. You see C had the best nose he could smell meat like a dog would smell a bone. Even if it isn't the freshest meat you could find it's still meat and when we got meat down here we got _greedy._ Even as best friends we didn't want to share, I mean would you if you hadn't eaten in days? Anyway, every week C got meat at least one day of those hard seven and everyday we went through a tug-of-war match with it.

Just as I was about to join in to get my share I noticed they had stopped! A wasn't looking right ether he was just starring at something.

"What is it, A?"

He handed me something without even looking at my face and then I knew why. Was it true what I was holding was it true I was holding a dead _plant?_

"C, you've become a-a-a _vegetarian_?"

"Yes, it is… I'm sorry but there's no meat, I haven't found any in about eight days it seemed like the solution even though I knew it wasn't I…"

But, I wasn't listening I was thinking. This was the last straw, when a friend of mine becomes a vegetarian I know something must be done.

"A…C, I know what we must do."

They stared solemnly at me.

"We must move."

"Oh-no, you guys we can't do that this our home! And where would we move, I mean in the city they walk right by all the monsters thinking they're nothing and…."

"Then we move to a small town."

"You know SCB I have a friend in that town what's it's name…well I don't know the name, (stupid human names for everything getting me all confused) but I know he lives in the SHINRA mansion in that town."

"Yes, yes I know what town you mean. Then so be it off to the SHINRA mansion we go!"

It was a hard trip with different monsters to fight, and those monsters fought to the blood let me tell you. Plus, as the monster ritual goes you kill another monster you eat it and as those little cactuses in the desert go they made the rule extremely hard to follow!

Finally, we all made it to that town at about midnight and quietly crept into the SHINRA mansion. There at the door was the friend of A. He was a weird two-headed thing and said his name was YingYang. (I was envious of anyone who could remember his or her real name!) He personality was also strange he keep having spasms when he said "YING'S EXCITED!" or "YANG'S HAPPY!" then went back to their normal proper selves. He told all of us that we would be most comfortable in the basement since it is slimy and cold down there it would be most like the sewer. So, we climbed down the stairs to the basement.

The first week was good lots of unsuspecting boys and girls were attacked since they were so curious to go down in the SHINRA mansion's basement to explore. But it was kind of getting boring down there no sudden rushes of water no trash falling on your head or maybe I was just homesick? I didn't know. But, maybe someday we would all go back to the sewer where food would be plentiful!


End file.
